The use of multifunction active radar to provide coverage of an area in space generally leads to attempting to determine how to chain the various tasks carried out by the radar or radars responsible for covering that area, namely panoramic watching tasks, target detection confirmation tasks, and specific detected target parameter analysis (tracking) tasks. Carrying out the various tasks generally leads to arbitration which, depending on circumstances, the number of targets detected, is carried out to the detriment of one or the other tasks as a function of the degree of priority of each of them. Accordingly, in a dense environment, watching tasks are often spaced in time to favor the execution of a confirmation or tracking task. Likewise, watching tasks programmed for a given time given the direction in which the radar is pointed may be purely and simply eliminated for lack of time. However, in such a context, the multiplication of active radar equipments to monitor the same area, or to be more accurate different sectors of the same area, apart from the fact that it constitutes a costly solution, is not always satisfactory, given that in such an arrangement each radar equipment continues to function autonomously, which generally fails to take account of the global situation, which is generally processed offline by a command center that merges data transmitted by the various radars.